


Vaikka voittaa, on silti rotta

by lokiemrys



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: High School, Horny Teenagers, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nervousness, Suomi | Finnish, Yuki is bad at feelings
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiemrys/pseuds/lokiemrys
Summary: Sinä vaadit saada saattaa minut kotiin, koska minua ei kuulemma voi päästää yksin yöhön näin tyttömäisellä naamalla.Siitä se kaikki alkoi.
Relationships: Manabe Kakeru/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Nauraisitko, jos tekisin niin?

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitustyyli saattaa vaihdella _osien välillä_ minämuodosta hän-muotoon, preesensistä imperfektiin. Alussa Yuki ajattelee Kakerusta sinä-muodolla, myöhemmin hän-muodolla.

Taas yksi myöhään venynyt kokous, koska tämä lauma, jota myös oppilaskunnan hallitukseksi kutsutaan, on eläimellisempi kuin koko Sooman suku yhteensä.  
Sinä olet paviaani, joka raapii itseään sopimattomista paikoista.

Sinä vaadit saada saattaa minut kotiin, koska minua ei kuulemma voi päästää yksin yöhön näin tyttömäisellä naamalla. Vaikka joulu on tulossa, ja luulisi ihmisten olevan sillä tuulella, ettei niitä huvita mukiloida ”nättejä poikia”.

”No vittu anteeksi, ettei me kaikki voida olla kauniita”, vastaan ihan vaan nähdäkseni, miltä naamasi näyttää, kun tajuat.  
Auoin sinulle päätäni, loukkasin, en ole mikään hyväkäytöksinen prinssi, jollaisena kaikki minua pitävät. Sinä kyllä tiedät sen jo.

Sinä nimittelet yleensä prinsessaksi, ja vaikka näyttelen suuttuvani, pidän vaihtelusta. Pidän vain siksi, että sinä et sano prinssiksi. Sinulta katson sormieni läpi aika paljon. 

”Oh, Yun Yun sanoi pahan sanan!” kiljaiset teatraalisen riemuissasi, tai ehkä skandalisoituneena.  
Hymysi takia on vaikeaa uskoa jälkimmäiseen vaihtoehtoon. 

Yun Yun. Lempinimi, joka ensimmäisillä kerroilla nosti minulta niskavillat pystyyn, mutta joka nykyään tuntuu lämpimältä viltiltä, jonka joku kietoo ympärilleni. Milloin mistäkin suunnasta, mutta aina se tuntuu hyvältä vähän nololla tavalla.  
Kuin olisi koko ikänsä kerjännyt lämpöä ympärilleen, ja nyt sitä satelee pyytämättä. Poskethan siinä kuumenevat jatkuvasti. 

”Yun Yun, saanhan saattaa sinut kotiin, pliiiiis?” 

Sinä jatkat ja jatkat ja jatkat niin kuin et tietäisi, että tietysti saat. Minä osaan kyllä sanoa sinulle ei, mutta juuri nyt en halua. 

Metsätiellä tuntuu mukavalta, kun jalkojen ääneen kuuraisella polulla liittyy sinun taukoamaton pälätyksesi. En edes kuuntele mitä sanot, mutta äänesi sointuu säveleksi kotimatkaani, sellaiseksi, joka saa sydämeni kevenemään. Sellaiseksi, joka pitää ikävät ajatukset loitolla, tekee muistakin äänistä kauniimpia.  
Vannon hiljaa itsekseni, etten koskaan sano näitä asioita sinulle ääneen.

Ja silti jostain syvältä sisältäni nousee impulssi, joka käskee ottaa sinua kädestä kiinni. Lämpöä.

Sano taas YunYuniksi, Kakeru. Sano Yukiksi. Anna minun pitää sinua kädestä, äläkä naura minulle, koska minä haluan kuunnella sinun ääntäsi, vaikka puhuisit mitä kieltä hyvänsä, niitäkin, joissa sylki roiskuu ja äänteet ovat kurkkukorinoita.

Shiguren talo, minun kotini, lähestyy, ja koen kiusausta kääntyä polulla väärään suuntaan, jotta kotimatka pitenisi, tie kapenisi, ja jotta sinun olisi käveltävä vieläkin lähempänä, vierelläni. Jotta voisin vahingossa heilauttaa käteni sinun omaasi, enkä tarvitsisi niin paljon rohkeutta. Mutta ei me tehdä sellaisia juttuja.

Nauraisitko sinä, jos tekisin niin?

Pohdin sitä vielä silloinkin, kun pysähdymme vähän matkan päähän talosta, yksinäisenä hohtavan, keltaisen katulampun alle.

”Eikö saattaja yleensä saa palkakseen pusun tai jotain?” 

Alan taas saada sinun höpinöistäsi selvää. 

Vaikka sinun silmissäsi pilkehtii nauru, minä olen tosissani, kun käännyn kokonaan sinua kohti.  
Siinä, arkipäiväisen katulampun alla, taivas yön timantteja täynnä, minä tartun sinua kädestä, kumarrun ja suutelen.  
Koko ajan sydämeni hakkaa kuin aikoisi rikkoa kylkiluut.  
En tiennyt, että rohkeus tuntuu siltä, kuin keuhkoista vietäisiin kaikki happi.  
Syytän sinua. Sinä olet tehnyt minusta rohkean.

”Yun”, kuulen äänesi kuin veden alta. ”Yuki.”

Avaan silmäni, ja sinä olet siinä, tummat silmät täynnä lämpöä, johon äsken sukelsin. Hengitystemme höyry sekoittuu.

”Olisiko ihan liikaa kysyä, voinko saattaa sisälle asti?”

En enää epäröi, vaan tartun käteesi ja vedän sinut perässäni sisälle. Me leijumme, ja minä saan taas happea, kun painat huulesi kevyesti niskaani portaissa. 

Toivon, että laitat kätesi kohta lukuisiin sopimattomiin paikkoihin. Tiedän, että teet niin, jos minä vain pyydän, mutta sitä varten tarvitsen lisää rohkeutta.  
Käännyn ja imen sitä sinusta, kunnes selkäsi osuu seinään, ja on sinun vuorosi haukkoa henkeä.  
”Yun, eikö sinun serkkusi – ” 

”Paskat siitä.”

Juuri nyt haluan vain suudella, suudella, suudella, niin kauan kuin olen tarpeeksi rohkea. Jos fyysinen kontaktimme taukoaa liian pitkäksi aikaa, olemme pian taas vain parhaat kaverukset. Sellaiset, jotka katsovat toisiaan liian pitkään, vitsailevat, mutta eivät koskaan uskalla tehdä asialle mitään. 

Jos jäät aamuun, tiedän, että potkin sinut alas sängystä ja esitän, että mitään ei tapahtunut. Ainakin jos annat minulle siihen sauman. En halua sitä, ja siksi tärkeintä on tämä hetki, kun johdatan sinut huoneeseeni ja lukitsen oven perässä. 

Ehkä löydän illan aikana niin paljon rohkeutta, että saan vihdoin sanottua sen:  
”Kakeru, minä oikeasti tykkään sinusta.”


	2. Nurkattu rotta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seuraavana aamuna työnnän sinut ensin sängystä alas ja sitten ulos ikkunasta.

Seuraavana aamuna työnnän sinut ensin sängystä alas, ja sitten ulos ikkunasta.  
Aamun kylmässä valossa minun rohkeuteni on poissa.  
Sinä katsot silmät hämmennyksestä pyörteillen, kun minun oloni käy yhä vaikeammaksi.

”Yuki hei, älä nyt.”  
Kätesi käsivarrellani polttaa. 

”Sinun pitää oikeasti lähteä, Kakeru. Minulla ei ole lupaa yövieraisiin. Olen pahoillani.”   
Viimeiset sanat ovat lasinsiruja. Teräviä, eivätkä heijasta totuutta.  
Minua oksettaa, ja ehkä se näkyy, sillä sinä lähdet.

”Nähdään maanantaina koulussa?”

Hitaasti ja taaksepäin vilkuillen, vetäen takkia paremmin kiinni. Mutta lähdet kuitenkin.

Vedän kaihtimet kiinni ja itken omaa pelkuruuttani.   
Maanantaina kaikki on taas ennallaan. Minä en uskaltanut sanoa sitä.   
Ikkunassa on kuurankukkasissa kädenjälkesi.


	3. Kuin uppoavasta laivasta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ehkä mikään ei ole muuttunut, ehkä rohkeuteni valui siksi hukkaan."

Maanantaina niskaani kuumottaa koulussa koko aamun. Tunnen, miten sinä katselet kaukaa ja odotat tilaisuutta.  
Tilaisuutta mihin?  
Kuuma sykäys kulkee lävitseni, kuin muistan, että jätit paidan jälkeesi. Olen pakannut sen reppuuni, tungen sen kaappiisi ohikulkumatkalla.  
Minun ei tarvitse keskustella kanssasi. En tiedä, mitä edes sanoisin. 

_Nukuin paitasi kanssa koko viikonlopun, enkö olekin säälittävä? Voisitko seuraavalla kerralla jäädä vaikka väkisin?_

Sydämeni valehtelematta pysähtyy, kun äkkiarvaamatta ilmestyt jostain, ja kiedot käsivarren hartioilleni ja nojaat minuun.

”Yun! Miten meni viikonloppu?”

Olet kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut, kuin mikään välillämme ei olisi muuttunut. Minä alan taas oksettaa itseäni. Miksi hermoilen aina turhasta, miksei tämä ole sinulle yhtä vaikeaa?  
Ehkä mikään ei ole muuttunut, ehkä rohkeuteni valui siksi hukkaan. 

”Ihan hyvin”, ääneni on peili, joka jäljittelee huolettomuuttasi, mutta lipeää väärään suuntaan. 

”Kuule”, kumarrut lähemmäs, ja kaulani muistaa, miltä huulesi tuntuivat sitä vasten pari yötä sitten. 

”Nähdäänkö koulun jälkeen, minulla on sinulle asiaa.”

”Okei”, en osaa sanoa muutakaan, kun lähdet jo kävelemään toiseen suuntaan.

Minulla on ruokatunti. 

_”Kakeru!” huudan perääsi, ja ennen kuin sinä ennätät kääntyä, olen juossut luoksesi, heittäytynyt syliisi ja suudellut kysymykset pois silmistäsi._

Oikeasti puren kieleeni ja menen istumaan nurkkapöytään yksin. Kopautan pääni kaksi kertaa seinään ennen kuin pakotan itseni avaamaan eväsrasian. 

Koulun jälkeen piiloudun varastohuoneeseen.  
Ajatukseni pelkäävät sinun asiaasi, vaikka ruumiini ei halua mitään muuta niin paljon kuin kuulla sen.


	4. Vaikka voittaa, on silti rotta (osa 1)

En ole varastossakaan turvassa, sillä keskusradion kuulutus tavoittaa piilopaikkani. Tunnistan äänesi ensimmäisestä hengenvedosta.

_”Minulla olisi ilmoitusluontoista asiaa herra oppilaskunnan puheenjohtajalle. Jos et halua, että koko koulu kuulee tämän, Yuki, ehdotan, että etsit minut käsiisi, ennen kuin pääsen vauhtiin.”_

Toiveikkuudessasi on uhkaus, enkä minä ole varma, mitä oikein pelkään.  
Liikahdan ovea kohti.  
Pysähdyn punnitsemaan vaihtoehtojani, ja kaiuttimesta kuuluu naksahdus, kun huokaat liian lähellä mikrofonia.

_”Hyvä on, täältä pesee sitten.”_

Varastossa haisee äkkiä aivan liikaa maalilta, ja jalkani alkavat ottaa juoksuaskelia samaan tahtiin, kun sinun sanasi virtaavat kaiuttimista kaikkien korviin.

_”Minä tykkään sinusta. Tietysti tykkään, sinähän olet paras kaverini, mutta tarkoitan niin kuin tykätään tyttöystävästä. Tai tässä tapauksessa pitäisi kai puhua poikaystävästä, eikö niin?  
Hitto, olin seitsemännessä taivaassa, kun suutelit minua perjantaina. Otit jopa sänkyysi ja pääsin koskemaan sinua. Sinä olet ihan hiton kuuma, Yuki.”_

”Kakeru, turpa kiinni”, mutisen kun juoksen. Sydän hakkaa liian lujaa ja tunnen, miten naamani vaihtaa lennossa väriä. Miksi, oi miksi en lähtenyt juoksemaan jo aiemmin? 

Kaiuttimista kuuluu, miten yrität tasata hengitystäsi.

Saavutan oikean huoneen onneksi ennen kuin monologisi pääsee jatkumaan. 

Paiskaan oven auki, ja ensimmäisenä vaistoni käskee tukkimaan suusi. Sitten katson sinua, ja kaikki ajatukset katoavat.

Hiuksesi ovat sotkussa haromisesta, lojut tuolissa jalat harallaan ja katsot minua tummin silmin, niin kuin sinä iltana katulampun alla. 

”Tulithan sinä”, sanot, ennen kuin napsautat mikrofonin pois päältä.

Enkä minä voi muuta kuin astua lähemmäs, kunnes tunnen sinusta hohkaavan lämmön, rohkeuden, ja saan siitä pienen osan itselleni.

”Hemmetin idiootti”, upotan sormeni tummiin hiuksiisi, kallistan päätäsi taakse, suutelen ja puren, kunnes voihkaiset ja vedät syliisi istumaan. 

”Tarkoittaako tuo, että sinäkin tykkäät minusta?”

”Juuri nyt minä vähän vihaan sinua.”

”Et niin paljon kuin fanityttösi, jos ne löytävät meidät täältä. Ehdotan, että häivytään ennen sitä.”

”Et sitten miettinyt sitä, ennen kuin valtasit keskusradion?”

”Minä olin epätoivoinen.”

Olet vakavoitunut, ja minut valtaa katumus. Oikeat sanat eivät vain suostu tulemaan, vaikka taistelen saadakseni ne esiin.  
_En koskaan halunnut loukata sinua. Vie minut pois täältä, niin näytän, miten paljon oikeasti tykkään sinusta, Kakeru._

Tartun käteesi, ja kiskaisen sinut ylös tuolista.  
”Mennään”, vedän sinut käytävään, enkä irrota kädestäsi, vaikka se vaikeuttaa molempien juoksemista. En halua hukata rohkeuttani enää. 

”Sinäkin olet minusta kuuma”, huohotan, kun olemme päässeet koulun porteista ulos. Juokseminen on saanut minussa jotain liikkeelle, ja sanat alkavat hiljalleen virrata vapaammin.  
Ehkä se on helpompaa, koska en voi katsoa sinua kun juoksen.  
Tunnen, miten puristat kättäni tiukemmin.

”Kauanko meidän vielä pitää juosta”, huohotat parin korttelin päästä. 

”Siihen asti, että minä saan sanottua, että oikeasti tykkään sinusta.”

Isket kantapääsi asvalttiin niin, että minunkin on pakko vihdoin pysähtyä.  
Tajuan vasta viiveellä, että sanat, kaikista vaikeimmat sanat, ovat ulkona, ja alan nauraa.

Sinä yhdyt nauruuni, ja pian nojaamme yhdessä aitaan, kunnes nauru muuttuu suuteluksi, ja sitten taas nauruksi.

”Mitä nyt?” kysyn, kun sinä naurat edelleen, vaikka omani on jo pulpunnut nikottelevaan loppuun.

”Olen tosi pahoillani Yuki”, naurat yhä, ja siristän silmiäni epäileväisesti.

”Mistä muka?”

”Koko koulu varmaan ajattelee nyt, että sinä olet lutka.”

Painan sinut aitaa vasten, ja vien kädet paitasi sisään, koska sanoihisi ei ole olemassa muuta mahdollista vastausta. Inahdat, kerjäät seuraavaa suudelmaa, niin kuin tiesin, että tekisit.

_Katsotaan, kumpi meistä on lutka._


End file.
